Cazador
by CFRio Rio
Summary: ¿Cuál sería la profesión ideal de Albert? Esta pequeña historia fue presentada para un actividad de Delirio por Albert en el 2010 y posteriormente editada para "La batalla de los clanes". Espero les guste.


Albert Cazador.

Por CFRío

Llega a los confines del mundo, busca los más recónditos parajes y sobrevive a los más inclementes climas. Se agazapa en algún sitio ventajoso a la espera de una buena presa. Probablemente pase mucho tiempo antes de que alguna aparezca, pero está preparado, ha aprendido a leer la naturaleza, a interpretar ciertas señales y sabe lo que quiere.

Finalmente, una potencial presa aparece. Entonces observa, con sigilo apunta, enfoca y dispara. Un ligero click y el cazador sonríe: Ha caído otra. Una captura más a su cuenta.

Si, Albert es un cazador, un cazador de imágenes. Un fotógrafo de la vida salvaje cuya pasión por su trabajo ha puesto ante nuestros ojos muchos de esos seres que de otra manera jamás contemplaríamos.

Armado con su mochila al hombro y su cámara colgada al cuello Albert atrapa las más increíbles escenas en la vida cotidiana de aquellos seres que, vergonzosamente, desconocemos con descaro, a pesar de poblar el mismo planeta. Es duro, es difícil, es arriesgado y peligroso hasta llegar a ser mortal… y, sin embargo, a él lo hace feliz como ningún otra cosa. Sobra decir que por eso, sólo por eso, feliz me hace a mí también.

_"…Haber concluido con éxito, si es que se le puede llamar éxito a la simple documentación de la caza furtiva, una expedición de doce días por Guinea Ecuatorial es motivo más que suficientes para sentirse feliz de estar nuevamente en casa..."_

Cierro el cuaderno de notas, se lo he quitado de entre las manos y él sigue durmiendo plácidamente. No necesito leerlo, me contará cada detalle de su viaje a lo largo de los días: lo bueno y lo malo, la aventura y el peligro, la paz y la soledad, el miedo y el triunfo, la satisfacción y la frustración. Y cada cosa captada en imágenes irrepetibles.

Tratando de no despertarlo le quito también los lentes de lectura y retiro la pluma que ha quedado abandonada a un costado suyo, cerca de su mano abierta. Hace tres días regresó.

En cuanto llegamos del aeropuerto se dio un largo baño caliente en la tina y después de comer una porción enorme de su pizza favorita, ensalada y helado de chocolate que preparé para darle la bienvenida, durmió 16 horas ininterrumpidas. Bueno, casi... y debo reconocer que la interrupción fue completamente mi culpa, no pude contenerme ¡Lo había extrañado tanto!

Tan pronto se repuso un poco del cambio de clima, de altura y de horario se concentró en lo que él llama "la parte complicada" de su trabajo: llenar informes y registros para el PNUMA y otros organismos financiadores. Sé cuanto lo abruman así que acudo en su ayuda para transcribir o traducir.

Ni siquiera ha desempacado todo. Ha corrido de una maleta a otra reuniendo los rollos de película y mostrándome los regalos para sus amigos, sus pequeños sobrinos y, por supuesto, para mí.

Ama, respeta y quiere saber todo sobre los animales salvajes. Pero eso nunca va en detrimento de su trato con los humanos. Su entusiasmo por los lugares que visita y las personas que conoce se traduce en sus regalos.

Y es así, que en ocasiones especiales he usado los preciosos "sari" indios, los elegantísimos "Ao Dai" vietnamitas, en el invierno los gorros andinos, las botas y los guantes siberianos, pero... ¿un collar de su más reciente paso por el "Masai Mara"? No, aún no he decidido deformarme el cuello.

Los siguientes días transcurrirán como transcurren normalmente al regreso de sus viajes: se encerrará en el cuarto oscuro que acondicionamos bajo el hueco de la escalera y allí pasará horas enteras. Hasta que el hambre o el sueño le recuerden que es hora de comer o de dormir.

Y una tarde la pequeña luz roja parpadeante en el techo se apagará, escucharé brincar el pestillo interior de la puerta. Y asomando la cabeza me gritará un orgulloso y satisfecho "¡Candy! Ven a ver".

Podrá volver con cientos, miles de tomas. Pero es tan exigente consigo mismo que sólo unas cuantas considerará realmente especiales. A veces serán justo las que esperaba, otras veces lo decepcionará alguna en la que guardaba muchas esperanzas.

En ocasiones la casualidad, suerte o favor divino, como lo quieran llamar, y su talento se conjugarán en imágenes verdaderamente excepcionales por ser totalmente espontáneas. Estás son las más gloriosas y las primeras que me compartirá.

- ¿Te gusta? - me preguntará al mostrarme con orgullo una pequeña muestra del fruto de su viaje.

La tomaré delicadamente por el borde y la llevaré conmigo hasta la ventana abierta donde hay más luz.

- ¡Es fantástica! – Contestaré y lo será realmente - y es divertida...

Recuerdo una e n especial: un cocodrilo del Kalahari que parecía sonreírme desde la fotografía... Su enorme cabeza está emergiendo del agua y la lama cubre sus fauces ligeramente abiertas como si el reptil hubiera comido recién un pastel de crema verde.

Cuando expuse mi punto de vista una adorable carcajada llegó a cada rincón de la casa, tal vez la escucharon también los vecinos. Semanas después, me disponía para dormir y vi sobre mi buró una flor. Debajo: el último ejemplar de NatGeo que aún no salía a la venta.

Reconocí inmediatamente la foto de la portada. Sin ninguna consideración hacia el sobre plástico biodegradable fui directamente a la página de contenidos y allí, en un diminuto recuadro estaba la leyenda:

**Portada**: "Happy Birthday Crocodile!" W. A. Andrew. (Kalahari, Botswana)

Fue tu idea – me dijo sonriente.

Después, no sé como, estábamos discutiendo. Yo insistía en la importancia de la imagen y lo injusto de que los autores de reportajes tengan más crédito que los fotógrafos.

"…no necesito ser más grande que mi trabajo. No quiero que sepas mi nombre, quiero que conozcas la imagen1"- se limitó a decir.

Ante tales argumentos no tenía sentido insistir, mucho menos resistirse a su amable propuesta de hacer las paces tras la pelea y después celebrar el éxito de su fotografía. Sobra decir que esa noche nos dormimos mucho mas tarde de lo habitual.

Pero tiene la razón, cuando mencionan su nombre en algún evento y los asistentes esperan verlo salir de alguna parte, siendo que ya lo tienen enfrente. En cambio, comienzan a aplaudir cuando se proyecta _"Gorilla_2_"_: en primer plano una rama de colgantes hojas verdes y al fondo, la cara innegablemente triste de un gorila de Virunga.

Albert dice que soy su musa, pero no me explico de qué manera lo inspiro a fotografiar animales. Dice también que sus mejores fotografías son las mías y esa definitivamente es una gran mentira, porque hasta la fecha ninguna ha merecido una portada, ya no digamos un premio, como sí lo han hecho desde sus cocodrilos, leones, lobos, elefantes y gorilas; hasta sus ranas, arañas y demás.

Generalmente es muy inquieto, no entiendo como puede pasar horas escondido e inmóvil en lo alto de un árbol o hundido en el fango esperando el mejor momento para una toma. Pero él es siempre él, ya sea con sus botas, su sombrero y su cámara colgándole del cuello; con sus tenis y sus jeans caminando por las calles arboladas conmigo de la mano o comiendo helado; o con su cabello pulcramente peinado hacia atrás y enfundado en un smoking en alguna de sus exposiciones; o justo como lo veo ahora: con el pelo cayéndole sobre los ojos, la cara ladeada y vistiendo su pijama de algodón azul.

Lo miro durmiendo tan apaciblemente y me parecen tan lejanas, tan ajenas, como vividas en otra vida, nuestras experiencias difíciles: Los días que pasé rogando al teléfono que sonara, cuando estuvo en el Congo. Había perdido su mochila con todos sus enseres al cruzar un río crecido y yo ya lo veía en mis pesadillas a merced de los cazadores furtivos. Cuando los mosquitos del Amazonas me lo devolvieron a medio devorar. Cuando volvió de la Antártida con una neumonía crítica y llegó directo al hospital donde duró ingresado dos semanas.

Y también hay otros peligros: entre mejor es la fotografía, entre más auténtico se muestra un animal en su estado salvaje, sé que Albert se ha expuesto más. Cuando un cocodrilo, un hipopótamo o un león me muestran en toda su extensión su poderosa mandíbula sé que él se ha acercado demasiado. Cuando veo a un lobo o a un oso mirarme fijamente con sus ojos verdosos y al mismo tiempo me muestra los colmillos por encima de su presa ya muerta sé que no me los está mostrando a mí, se los estaba mostrando a Albert.

Pero él asegura que el riesgo vale la pena. Porque un animal visto en un zoológico jamás lucirá, ni remotamente parecido, como uno en su estado salvaje aunque sea sólo a través de una fotografía. Y nuevamente tiene razón.

Pero en breve, tanta aventura disminuirá. O será sustituida por otro tipo de aventura, mejor dicho. Porque no quiere ser un desconocido para nuestros hijos, me lo ha dicho siempre, no quiere que lo lleguen a considerar una visita ocasional.

Y ya falta muy poco para que nuestra aventura de ser padres comience. Porque lo mejor de nuestras despedidas son nuestros reencuentros. No importa a donde vaya, siempre regresa a mí.

Es como con África. Fue su primer destino y sigue siendo su favorito. El mío también, no sólo por haberlo acompañado un par de veces, sino porque siempre me lo devuelve bronceado y feliz.

La familia me embroma diciendo que son "Nikon y Canon" mis "rivales", las "amantes" con las que Albert viaja y me es infiel. Pero a mí no me molesta. Aún cuando lo veo repararlas y limpiarlas con devoción que parece acariciarla, aún cuando puede incluso besarlas. Aún cuando las guarda como un caro tesoro y agradece mucho que nadie ose tocarlas.

Porque Nikon y Canon podrán viajar con Albert, colgarse de su cuello, podrán pasar horas entre sus manos. Podrán quererlo igual o más de lo que lo quiero yo. Pero las pobres no pueden demostrárselo.

1 Esas son palabras de Nick Nichols, cuatro veces ganador del World Press Photo!

2 De Nick Nichols.


End file.
